Coming Home
by Werty ink
Summary: It's 1985, over 5 years since Jackie left Point Place for a new life in New York. Now she's back and she has to deal with what happened before she left while facing her demons: old and new. Wont be a long story. Probably between 6-10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going on vacation?" I look to my left at the woman in the seats across from me, a friendly smile on her face. She's an attractive older woman, probably in her late 50's but everything about her screams working class. Her untidy, blonde hair is at her shoulders and her face is without makeup. Her clothes are cheap, not designer like mine. Despite all of this, I find myself being jealous of the woman; I bet she's not running away like I am.

I force a smile at her, the muscles on my face feeling sore because, honestly, I haven't even tried to smile in weeks. "I'm actually going home to visit some old friends."

"Old friends? You don't look old enough to have old friends." She jokes.

"Well, I haven't seen them in 5 years so it's been a long time." 

The woman glances at my hand and her smile widens "Oh your married! That's such a beautiful ring."

I force a smile as I glance down at the giant rock on my ring finger. This is the kind of ring I'd always dreamed of having. I always thought that wearing a beautiful ring every day would be the perfect symbol of our love and I would immediately feel safe and loved. However, when I look at this ring I'm just reminded of how I feel like someone's possession and this ring is just a symbol of how I have no freedom. 

I look at the woman's hand and she's also sporting a ring on her left hand, hers is much smaller than mine but I can already see how different her life is. This woman has had a smile on her face ever since we all climbed onto the bus as she chatted to the others around her. Nothing about her seems tired, just happy and honestly, I'm just exhausted.

"How long have you been married?" She asks me.

I look back up at the lady "2 years. What about you?"

She smiles brightly as she looks down at her hand "Nearly 30 years. There's nothing like love."

"You can say that again" I mumble.

"I'm Karen."

I smile at her "Jackie."

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale"

I nod "Yeah I'm just tired. We've been on this bus for a long time."

"I think we'll be stopping at a rest stop soon" Karen reassures me.

"Well, it'll give me a chance to tidy myself up a bit before we arrive." 

My hands are shaking as I try to dial a number that I use to call so much it was like second nature to me. All those years of dialling this number, I never thought I'd be standing in a phone booth at a rest stop ready to beg for help.

I take a deep breath as I wait for someone to answer, trying to calm myself down. "Please pick up" I whisper to myself. Each second feels like an eternity as I wait with the phone at my ear until the dial tone disappears and is replaced with a familiar voice.

"Hello?" As soon as I hear the familiar voice again, I feel like I can finally breathe.

"Hello Mrs Forman, it's Jackie." 

"Oh Jackie, It's so lovely to hear from you. It's very late though. Could you try and call back sometime tomorrow?" 

"I actually need your help." I place a hand on my stomach, the pain still as bad as it was when I left New York. There's pain all over my body, but nothing is as bad as my stomach. "I'm on a bus on my way to Point Place."

"A bus? Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Can I stay with you for a while? I have nowhere else to go"

"Jackie? Is everything okay?"

I nod even though I know she can't see me "I'm fine. Please, can I stay with you? I have money" 

"Oh, honey, of course, you can. What time does your bus arrive? I'll have Mr Forman pick you up" 

"Midnight."

"Okay well, he'll be there. Will you be hungry? I baked some cookies today or I can cook you something." 

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Mrs Forman, I'll see you later." 

"Bye Jackie."

I hang and immediately feel a weight lift off my shoulders. I quickly check to see how long I have before I need to be back on the bus and then head towards the bathroom to touch up my makeup. 

As soon as I see my reflection in the mirror, I am taken aback by how different I look from the old Jackie. Karen was right, I do look extremely pale and there are dark circles under my eyes, making me look ill. I reach into my bag for my makeup and quickly apply some concealer and blusher to give some colour.

I lift up my shirt to inspect my stomach and my eyes widen at the bruises covering my body. I grimace in pain as I lower my shirt. I probably should've gone to the hospital, that's what someone else might have done, someone stronger. I couldn't go back there though, I'd already been once this week and that visit is one I will never forget.

All I could think last night, as I lay on the floor was that I had had enough so I waited for my husband to leave our apartment before I picked myself up off the floor, packed a bag and left without looking back. He'll know I'm gone by now. I wonder if he even cares enough to look for me or if he just decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol like he usually does like I use too. 

I know if he looks for me, he'll eventually look in Point Place. He's not stupid, that'll probably be one of the first places he'll check. I'm just hoping that he'll think that all the pain in Point Place will make him think I wouldn't go there. At least long enough for me to figure out what I do next.

I step off the bus, trailing my heavy bag behind me. I've been on this bus for almost a full day so I'm honestly too tired right now. I look around for the familiar face of the man who had acted as more of a father than my own.

I can't help the small smile that forms on my face when I see looking uncomfortable standing next to his car. Same old Red. I walk towards him. "Hi, Mr Forman."

Red frowns slightly "Jackie." He takes my bag "Get in"

I climb in the front seat as he puts my bag in the back. It's the same car he always had, he used to drive me home in this car because he and Mrs Forman didn't want me walking all that way on my own. 

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" Mr Forman asks as he climbs in the driving seat and starts the car.

I look at him "I'm too tired right now Mr Forman. Can I tell you tomorrow?"

He shrugs his shoulders "Fine." He then sighs. "Just when I thought I'd gotten rid of all you dumbass kids."

His words are so familiar that I can't help myself but laugh. Then I remember something that I hadn't even considered for the last 24 hours. "So where is everyone living now?" I ask even though I really only care about the location of one person in particular.

"Eric and Donna did us all a favour and moved to Madison, he still shows up too much for my liking. Kelso is still in Chicago with Brooke and the kid, the foreign kid spends a lot of his time up there with them and Steven is in an apartment in Point Place. Obviously, they'll all be coming home this weekend, unfortunately." 

"Coming home? Why?"

"For that damn wedding of course. I thought that's why you were here."

I shake my head "I don't know anything about it. Whose wedding is it?" 

"Eric and Donna's. She said she sent you an invite but you never replied." 

I sigh as I realise what happened "I haven't been getting a lot of my mail recently."

Red glances at me "Well, I'm sure they won't hold it against you."

We spend the rest of the drive in silence as I try to stop myself from crying. I can't believe I didn't know they were getting married; Donna was my best friend and Eric... Well, Eric was okay too. I care about them both so much and I had no idea about this all because he was hiding my mail and any contact I had with the outside world.

I can't believe I've missed all of this. I'm Betsy's godmother and I haven't even seen her since she was a baby. She'd be about 6 now, a little girl. I haven't seen any of them since the day I packed my bags and left for New York. That was the plan, everything had become too complicated and I was in a lot of pain so I had to leave. I thought if I left things would get better, I thought that I'd move on and meet someone and live happily ever after. I can't believe how wrong I was.

Mr Forman parks the car in the drive of the house I had spent most of my time in at one point but that was when I was with Steven. I climb out the car, immediately being greeted by Mrs Forman

"It's so good to see you." She says with a smile as she pulls me in for a hug.

I pull away and smile at her "It's really good to see you too."

"Do you want some food? I can make you a sandwich."

I shake my head "No it's okay. I'd like to just get some sleep if that's okay?"

Mrs Forman nods "Of course. Red, take her bags to Laurie's old room and make sure she has everything she needs."

I smile in appreciation at Mrs Forman before following Mr Forman to Laurie's room. He puts the bags on the floor and turns to me "Need anything?

I nod "Thank you, Mr Forman." 

"Well, I guess if one of you kids were going to come back and stay here then I'm glad it's you."

I smile at him "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He mumbles as he leaves the room and I'm left on my own again. 

The next morning I'm finally calm enough to worry. I've spent the last 48 hours in a grief-stricken state which lead me to make a decision I didn't think through properly. I just wanted to get away from New York. Now that I'm in Point Place, all I can do is worry about what happens next. What happens if he finds me here? What will he do to me? What will happen when I have to face my old friends? What will I tell Mr and Mrs Forman about why I'm here? There are just so many questions going around my head. Questions I don't know if I can answer. If I'm being honest, I don't know why I'm here. I just know I needed to get out of New York and I don't have anywhere else to go but come home to Point Place.

After quickly getting dressed, I walk down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. I was so tired last night that I didn't stop properly to take in just how much I love this house. It looks just the same as it always did.

"Good morning Jackie."

I smile as I see Mrs Forman cooking breakfast and Mr Forman at the table reading his paper. It's just how it always was, except for a few people who always filled the chairs that are now left empty. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Forman. Is there anything I can do to help?" 

She shakes her head at me "No you're the guest. Sit down and drink some juice, I'll bring your breakfast over."

I nod as I sit at the table "So Mr Forman, what are the headlines today?"

He grunts "Same crap as always."

I smile at the comment but before I can say anything, a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon is placed in front of me. "Thank you. This looks amazing."

"I'll bet." Mrs Forman sits in a seat while Mr Forman lowers his paper, both of them looking straight at me. "So Jackie, are you feeling up to telling us what's wrong? We're honestly both so worried about you"

I sigh "Mrs Forman I'm fine. I just needed to get away."

"Without your husband?" She comments, glancing at the ring on my finger.

I look down at the piece of jewellery. I know I should have taken it off and I honestly don't know why I didn't. A relationship that lasted nearly 5 years and most days I was terrified. This ring is just a reminder of the 2-year marriage I was forced to enter into to try and improve things. It just made them worse. 

"I'm sorry I never told you I got married." I frown as I look back up at the Forman's "His names Andrew. We went to the city hall 2 years ago. I didn't really tell anyone."

"Where is he?" Mr Forman asks.

"I left him."

Mrs Forman frowns at me "Why dear? I'm sure things can be worked out"

I take a deep breath as I shake my head "Not this time Mrs Forman. Some marriages aren't meant to last"

Mrs Forman wraps an arm around me. "You can stay as long as you want until you decide what you're going to do."

I lean my head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

I walk down the stairs into the basement; part of me is expecting to see everyone there. Hyde would be in his usual chair and I would sit on his lap like I always did. He'd wrap an arm around me and I'd lean back into the comfort of his arms. The people in this house were all I had. I'd never admitted that to them but I think they knew, I know Hyde did. 

_6 years ago-_

" _Why are you still in that house by yourself? Your moms gone again." Hyde asks me as I plant myself on his bed while he gets ready for work._

 _I sigh "She's not gone, Steven. She's just on vacation."_

 _He rolls his eyes at me "Vacation? She's been gone months. You come here every day because you're scared of being home alone."_

 _I glare at him "I'm not scared of anything. I come here to see you"_

" _Really? Even though I'm on my way to work? You still came here at 6am just to see me?" He asks as he steps in front of his tiny mirror to do is tie._

" _I wanted to see you before you left. We're in a relationship, Steven; I should be able to support you without being judged."_

" _I'm not judging you but you need to remember that I know you so I know you hate being home alone." He sighs as he does his tie wrong "Dammit!"_

 _I smile at him as I stand up and walk towards him "Come here." I grab the tie out of his hands and I tie it perfectly._

 _He frowns "How do you know how to do that?"_

 _I shrug my shoulders "I use to do my dad's tie for him." I lean in and kiss him on the cheek "Have a good day puddin' pop"_

 _Steven groans at the name but I know he secretly loves it, just like I know that he loves me. He doesn't say it but I know he does._

Even though he never said it, I know Steven was worried about me on my own after my mom left and he was right, I hated it. I hate the loneliness, I hated how quiet the house was and I was terrified at night. I would joke about it with my friends to try and avoid suspicion and to make myself feel better but it never worked. Every night, I'd walk into the big, empty house and it would just remind me of how lonely I really was.

"Jackie?"

I freeze as I look up at the door to see my former best friend and her fiancé. I force a smile at them "Hi guys"

"What are you doing here?" Eric asks, looking around the basement for any other signs of life.

"I'm here for your wedding of course. Your parents are letting me stay with them."

Donna looks at me curiously "We've been trying to get in contact with you for months. We sent out hundreds of invites."

I nod "I know but I actually moved to a new apartment so I haven't been getting a lot of my mail."

"I guess you needed to move in with your husband." She says as she glances at the ring on my finger. 

I nod, forcing a smile. "Yeah, we just needed some extra space." 

Eric and Donna both sit on the couch, turning their bodies to face me. "We had no idea you got married. When did this happen?" The lanky boy asks, trying to make polite conversation.

"2 years ago. His names Andrew, he's a lawyer."

Donna rolls her eyes "How predictable."

I look at her "Excuse me?"

"You got the perfect life you always wanted didn't you? Rich husband with a fancy job so you can just be a shallow housewife. Too bad you had to abandon your friends in the process."

I frown "I didn't abandon you. I had to get away, I told you that. And my life isn't perfect, it's far from it."

Eric sighs "You've both not seen each other in 5 years, can't you just enjoy it?"

My former best just rolls her eyes, ignoring her fiancé "I'm sure it's so hard spending your days shopping and holidaying at your Hamptons house."

I glare at her even though I don't have much of an argument. That is what my life had become, shopping and parties. I did have a job, a good job but Andrew made me give it up when we got married. I had regretted it every day since.

"You were almost becoming tolerable when you and Hyde were together but then you became the shallow brat you always were."

I just stare at her with tears in my eyes. Even Eric is shocked at the words coming out of his fiancé's mouth "Donna!" 

I shake my head "No, it's okay Eric. She's been waiting 5 years to see me again so she could say that to my face. Honestly, I wish that life was still the life that would make me happy but it isn't. Because now I know what happens behind closed doors in those sorts of families and I don't want it anymore." I turn on my heel and walk out the basement door with no location in mind. I just need to get out of there.

If I'm being honest, I was looking for a privileged life when I moved to New York. I had chosen love and it had destroyed me so I decided to try and find comfort and wealth. However, I had no money so I had to get a job and I found a part-time job at a TV network just as an assistant. Before I knew it, I was being promoted. Then I was promoted again. Within 2 years, I had been promoted to a producer. I loved my job and I was good at it. I was earning amazing money and for the first time in my life, I could support myself. It felt amazing. I'd never known how empowering it could feel.

That all changed when I married Andrew and we moved in together. I knew the marriage was a mistake as soon as it happened but I was too scared to leave so I asked for the one thing that could make everything better; a baby. He agreed to us starting a family but told me I had to give up work to be a proper housewife, so I did. We never got our baby though. After all, he did to me, that is still the thing I'll never be able to forgive him for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been finished for about a week but I've been too busy with University to publish it. I'll try and be more organised this week. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I especially enjoyed 37's review which genuinely made me laugh out loud. Believe me, Andrew will get what's coming to him**

* * *

After a while of walking, I ended up at the water tower with a six pack of beer which is now empty. It had been a few months since I had had a drink but now my reason to stay sober is gone so what's the point? The beer had done its job and numbed the pain.

I look out at Point place as I sit with my legs dangling over the edge of the Water Tower. I look behind me and all the graffiti is still visible, the massive pot leaf still giving you the finger. I just laugh and shake my head at how immature we were. We may have been immature but we had some amazing times.

 _6 Years ago-_

 _I lean into Steven's arms, feeling on edge as I watch Michael and Fez standing on the rail so they can spray paint the water tower. "Be careful. I've had enough with you falling off this tower."_

 _Steven wraps an arm around me "Don't worry, it's not like they can lose any more brain cells."_

 _I look up at him "Why is it that we spend so much time up here? We could be doing something fun"_

" _What's more fun than tagging the water tower and then laughing when Kelso falls off?"_

" _I can think of a lot of more fun things we could be doing like shopping..." I smirk at him "or that thing we do when we're alone"_

 _He nods "I don't agree with the shopping but I do enjoy the other thing. We can do that later"_

 _I sigh in defeat as I lay my head on his shoulder "Fine."_

 _Michael looks at us both with a wide grin on his face "You know what's funny? I did that other thing with Jackie first."_

" _Excuse me" Steven gently moves me out of his way before walking to Michael and punching him in the arm._

 _Michael frowns as he touches his arm "Ow! You don't hit a guy who could fall to his death."_

" _Come on Kelso, you've fallen off that water tower loads of times and nothing too bad has ever happened" Eric points out._

 _Hyde shakes his head as he puts his arm around me again "Don't say that Forman, he was probably Einstein before."_

Sighing as I stand up, I take a last look at the view of point place before shakily climbing down the ladder.

"Jackie?"

I freeze at the sound of a familiar voice, suddenly feeling very drunk. I lose my grip on the ladder and start to fall the small distance to the ground.

"Shit! You okay?"

I look up at the location of the voice, coming face to face with my ex-boyfriend who had broken my heart 5 and a half years ago. "I'm fine" I assure him as I stand up and shake any mud off my clothes. "I probably shouldn't have chosen the water tower as my drinking spot"

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a fancy life in New York. You obviously do if that rock on your finger is any indication." He keeps his eyes on the ring, not showing any emotion.

I frown "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"I didn't think you'd ever come back once you found someone to give you your perfect life." He comments, almost sounding bitter.

I nod "I didn't think I would. I needed to get away and obviously Donna's wedding." I frown "Not that I'm welcome"

"Whatever."

I just stare at him, remembering the familiar Zen tone "I should go."

"No way am I letting you drive home drunk."

"Well lucky for both of us, I didn't drive here."

He rolls his eyes "Come on. I'll drive you home"

I shake my head "No way." I start walking away but immediately stumble causing Hyde to reach out to steady me.

He smirks "I don't think I've seen you drunk before."

I glare at him "You always drank enough for both of us." I sigh "A ride would be nice. Thank you"

He turns and we start walking to his car "So where are you staying?"

"With the Forman's."

Hyde unlocks the car and we both climb in "So what are you doing back in Point Place? Your poor husband already been driven mad?"

I look down at his words. I had honestly wondered this over and over again. Maybe I'm the problem? I must be doing something wrong since all the men I've been with have seemed happier without me. Andrew seemed like a nice guy when I met him, he was a perfect gentleman. It wasn't until a few months into our relationship that he became aggressive. So maybe I made him that way? I already know that I'm the one who made Michael cheat on me because I made him feel bad about himself and Steven and I broke up because I pressured him for a commitment. It's all my fault.

"What? No crappy comeback?"

I look at him "Don't pretend to know anything about my life."

"Come on, you turn up after 5 years with a giant rock on your finger and you expect me to believe you've changed at all?

I frown at the ring on my finger. To me, this piece of jewellery is a symbol of just how much I've changed but to everyone else; they just see it as a sign that I'm still the same shallow, materialistic girl I always was.

"You didn't seem to mind me too much before, what's changed now?"

He glares at me "I was sleeping with you then. It didn't matter if I liked you."

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach and It's worse than any other hit I've endured. "Stop the car"

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop the car. I'll walk the rest of the way."

Hyde sighs "Come on Jackie, I'm going to the Forman's anyway."

I shake my head at him "No I'm not sitting in this car with you any longer."

"Why? Because you haven't had the warm welcome you expected?" He stops the car on the side of the road and turns to me.

I stare at him, feeling tears form in my eyes "For you to say something so cruel, after everything we've been through..." I stop and wipe away the tears "You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore"

"Jackie..."

I ignore him as I climb out the car and start walking. How could I have expected my old friends to react well to me suddenly reappearing after being gone for 5 years? We hadn't been on the best terms when I left and things obviously hadn't improved since then. How could I have been so naïve to believe the idea that time heals all wounds? My life isn't a wound, it's more like parts of me are being torn off and I'm just left with the shell of who I use to be.

"Jackie! Come on! Get back in the car" I ignore him and continue walking. I'm actually quite surprised he's following me. I didn't think he cared enough. How dare he pretend to care now. I stop and swing my body around to face him.

"Can I just remind you that I was the one who got her heart broken 5 years ago? You pulled off an epic burn and I was destroyed while you were perfectly fine!" I scream at him.

"Jackie… calm down."

"Why? Why did I come back? Why the hell did I leave in the first place? Why did I go into the basement that day? Why did I start dating Michael all those years ago? Why do I do anything?!" I'm crying at this point and Stephen is just staring at me as I break in front of him.

"Jackie, what happened?"

I stop and look at him "I got exactly what I deserved"

He walks towards me "Come on Jackie. Your drunk and emotional. You'll feel better if you just go home and sleep it off."

I glare at him "Home? I don't have a home. I can't go back to New York, I have no idea where my parents are and I'm staying in the bedroom where Michael probably cheated on me. I should just jump off that water tower and do everyone a favour."

Hyde grabs my arms to stop me moving "Jackie, you know that's not true. Our parents suck, that's one thing we always had in common. That's why we worked."

"It didn't work though. You made that very clear."

5 years ago-

 _I walk into the basement, ready to hide from Fez and the hurt that I know will be all over his face. The reality of being with me didn't live up to the dreams he always had and that's my fault. I can't be fully committed to him when I'm still madly in love with someone else. Just as I throw myself back on the sofa, the door opens and one of my ex-boyfriends and the cause of my heartbreak walks in._

" _Hyde..."_

 _Stephen looks at me, not expecting me to use his last name. "What are you doing here?" he asks as he sits on the sofa next to me._

" _Fez and I broke up."_

 _He looks at me "What happened? He came to his senses?"_

 _I glare at him "I wasn't what he expected."_

" _What? You weren't virgin Mary? You are more like the devil."_

" _no. that I'm not his dream girl."_

" _Don't let that get to you, he's spent the last 5 years wanting you and then he had you."_

 _I frown "Don't act like you suddenly care."_

" _You're my ex-girlfriend. Of course, I care." Hyde points out._

" _Then what happened? Why couldn't we make it work?"_

 _He sighs "Don't be like that Jackie, it's not you. You know you're better than all that self-loathing crap"_

 _I just stare at him, suddenly feeling more appreciated than I did throughout most of our relationship. This is what I wanted from him, to feel like he knows me and appreciates me. Before I can even try and stop myself, I'm leaning forward and planting my lips on his._

 _Stephen pulls away and stares at me for a moment before responding eagerly. His hands in my hair as our mouths perfectly move together._

He sighs "Relationships don't work Jackie. The only relationships that work are the ones that are practically a business deal. That's what you always wanted, a guy to earn loads of money for you to spend. You left Point place and that's what you got. So why come back here feeling sorry for yourself?"

I frown, staring at the designer boots on my feet. He's right, I got what I always said I wanted but now It's not what I want. Is it because of the way Andrew treats me? Is it because I've changed? or is it because I can never be happy with that fake life after experiencing something real when I was 18? "I guess I don't want that life anymore. It's not how I thought it would be."

"How did you think it would be?"

I look up at him, tears in my eyes. I can't believe I've let myself break down in front of Stephen. I didn't even do this when we were together. That's probably why he's looking at me so strange. It almost seems like he's worried. "Different"

I step out of Hyde's car as after he's parked on the Forman's drive. The whole car ride had been silent, I don't think either of us knows what to say anymore. Especially after my breakdown. I slide the back door open and a room full of people turn to us, 4 pairs of eyes widening simultaneously.

"What are you 2 doing together?" Eric asks us.

Donna raises an eyebrow "How are you not killing each other?"

I shrug my shoulders "We're mature adults. We can be in each other's company without arguing."

Mrs Forman walks towards me "Jackie, sweetheart, your mascara is smudged and you smell like beer. Are you okay?"

I nod, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to let off some steam."

Donna rolls her eyes "Yeah cause you don't have enough time to do that with all the shopping you do."

I just sigh and run a hand through my tangled hair "I can't deal with this right now. I need to take a shower and get some sleep."

"You'll probably want to see your guest first." Mr Forman says without even looking up from his lunch.

I freeze "Guest? What guest?"

Mrs Forman smiles "He'll be back down any second. Oh, Jackie, you didn't tell me how handsome he is."

I want to die right there. I thought I was safe here but he's found me. I feel like I could throw up. How could this be happening? I look at Stephen, wishing he could read my mind because I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to say the words out loud. I open my mouth to say something, anything but I don't have a chance because there's suddenly a figure at the living room door. He's looking at me and he's smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!! I'm so sorry for the long wait for the new chapter but I've been so busy with work and uni. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback about the story, I love writing it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. By the way, I'm publishing this at 2am so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

My whole body has gone cold. I can't do anything but stare at him, the man I was running from, my husband. Everyone in the room is staring at me but I already know Andrew has them all under his spell.

"Hi Sweetie." he walks towards me and places his hand around my waist, pulling me towards him and away from my family. "I told you I would come with you to visit your family. Why didn't you wait for me to finish work?"

I turn to Stephen but he's moved away from me and is now standing by the door. When did he move? I need him here so he can see what's happening. So, he can save me. "I…uh I needed to get here." My voice comes out quiet and unsure but no one in the room seems to notice. They're all in love with Andrew.

"Jackie, do you realise how cool your husband is? He has one of Han Solo's jackets from the original film. It was given to him by Han Solo himself." Eric explains, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well I ran into Harrison through my work and I told him I loved the movies so he said I could have a jacket. He's a cool guy" Andrew tightens his grip around my waist and I honestly don't know how I'm still standing. I feel like this is all a nightmare. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you all. My wife here has told me a lot about you all. I just can't believe it's taken so long for It to happen."

"Well I wish we could say the same but none of us even knew you existed till this morning." Donna points out, glaring at me.

I look at her, my eyes pleading for her to see through his act. "Donna….."

"No this is my fault. I've kept her so busy with the wedding, the new house and all the country club functions. Oh, and let's not forget the baby."

The whole room goes silent and all eyes are on me. I can't breathe. How dare he bring that up? "Andrew.. please don't"

"You got a kid?" Hyde acsks, he's staring straight at me but I can't look at him. Not after everything that's happened.

"Didn't my better half tell you? That's why she came here. She needed to get away after the accident." He's so good at lying. It's like he does it for a career. Oh wait, he's a lawyer. That's exactly what he does.

Mrs Forman gasps "The accident?"

I take a deep breath, placing a hand on my stomach "I was 4 months pregnant. But…" I take a deep breath and Andrew tightens his grip "But I had an accident and the baby died."

Donna just stares at me but Eric grabs his fiancé's hand "Jackie…"

"I gave birth to him in hospital 2 days ago and then I came here."

The whole room is silent expect for Mrs Forman who has started to cry. Mr Forman stands up and goes to comfort his wife. Everyone else in the room knows more to the story and they are all silent.

5 years ago-

I pull my blouse over my head, feeling a lot lighter than I did when I entered the basement and not just because most of my clothes are now thrown all over the floor of Stephens bedroom. "Why did we stop doing that when we're so good at it?"

Stephen shrugs, taking a lighter out of his pocket and lighting a smoke "It was okay."

I look at him "Okay? Stephen… that was the sign I needed to know you still feel the same about me as I do about you. Isn't this exactly why we should be together? We always end up together."

He rolls his eyes "Hate to break it to you Jackie but I had some weed just before you came into the basement. I would've slept with anyone but it just happened to be you. I kind of wish it hadn't now I know how much drama comes from having meaningless sex with you."

I shake my head "No... your lying to protect yourself. I love you and you love me. You were nice to me."

"Of course, you'd think that meant I was in love with you, no one is nice to you cause everyone hates you. Hate to break it to you but normal people who aren't spoilt brats are just nice for the sake of being nice or to get you to shut up. It's usually the second one when it comes to you." he puts the cigarette in his mouth and takes a drag.

I feel like I'm suffocating. I honestly thought that I meant something to him. I broke up with Fez 2 hours ago and I've already slept with someone else. Fez won't ever forgive me and I can't forgive myself. I thought Hyde was my soulmate but I'm just another girl to him. I quickly get dressed and shoot Stephen one last look before leaving the Forman's house, for the last time.

6 weeks later-

There's a knock on the door of my motel room and I open it to see my tall, blonde best friend. "Jackie! You are seriously impossible to find. Why didn't you tell me you were staying here?"

I shrug my shoulders "I wasn't in the mood for company. How did you find out I was here?"

"Fez. He's worried about you and honestly, so am I" She walks into my motel room and sits on my bed. "What's going on? You've been MIA for over a month now."

"I just needed time alone."

"Time alone? Your living alone in a motel and ignoring your friends. Don't you think your taking it a bit far. I know you and Fez broke up but I didn't think you were ever serious enough for you to be this upset."

I roll my eyes "I'm not upset about him, Donna"

"Then what is it?"

I look at her a take a deep breath "I found out I was pregnant"

Her eyes widen "You what? You're having Fez's baby?"

I shake my head "I never slept with Fez, it was Hyde. I was upset after my break up with Fez and we had sex. I thought it meant more than it did but Hyde was high so I was just a bit of fun."

"Oh my god. So, you are having a baby with Hyde? Right now, all I can picture is a baby with Hyde's hair and glasses, it's honestly quite disturbing."

I shake my head "No Donna, I was pregnant"

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I took care of it." I just say it, no emotion in my voice at all. That's the only way to get through this.

"You had an abortion?"

I nod "yes. It was yesterday."

"Did you even tell Hyde?"

I shake my head "I haven't seen him since we had sex. He made it clear he didn't care about me."

"This isn't about that and you know it. He had a right to know he was going to be a father. He had a right to have a say in what happens."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me and I would be perfectly fine never seeing him again. That's why I'm moving to New York." I explain, standing up and showing her a one-way plane ticket.

"Your leaving?! What the hell Jackie? I can't believe this. You can't just run away from this!" She stands up, towering over me with judgment and disappointment all over her face.

"Why not? I'm sick of having my heart broken in this town. I've tried being in love and it doesn't work. Now it's time to find a rich man who'll take care of me."

"I thought you'd changed but you still only care about money."

I glare at her "You're such a hypocrite. You stand on you high horse, telling me I'm such a bad person when you were messing around with Randy the whole time Eric was in Africa."

"At least I never murdered my baby!" She shouts before leaving my room and slamming the door behind her.

I place my hand on my stomach, suddenly understanding exactly what I've done. I killed my baby, mine and Stephens. I did it out of anger and hate but when it comes down to it, that baby would've been ours and I would've loved it more than anything. I sit down on my bed, the whole room silent again as the tears roll down my cheeks and my heart shatters.

I take a deep breath. If there was ever a better time for the old Jackie to appear it would be now. "Honestly, these things happen. It wasn't meant to be." I look at Donna "Donna can I talk to you please." I force a smile at Andrew "Just some girl talk."

He smiles at me "Well actually, I think now would be a good time for us to check into our hotel. I cant wait for us to catch up."

I keep the smile on my face, understanding exactly what to expect when we're alone. "Yeah that's fine. Donna will you help me pack?"

Andrew kisses my cheek; his lips linger by my ear "Keep your mouth shut. I'll wait in the car." he whispers before walking out of the back door.

The whole atmosphere in the room seems to change, it's like everyone is waiting for someone to speak but no one knows what to say.

"What the hell was that Jackie?" Red asks, finally breaking the silence.

"That was my husband."

"And the baby?" Donna asks.

"Was an accident. Donna, I need to talk to you" I don't even give her chance to reply before I grab her hand and pull her behind me up to Laurie's old room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donna asks as soon as we're upstairs.

I glare at her "You didn't exactly give me chance. All you've done is judge me."

She sighs "Jackie… what happened?"

I take a deep breath, trying to figure out what I can say to her. How can I show her I'm not the same shallow girl from 9 years ago who just wanted to meet a rich man. I'm not even the same person who left Point Place 5 years ago. All it would take is for someone to look closely, real closely, behind the make-up and fake smiles to see that the old Jackie is a stranger. In the past, the people closest to me could see my vulnerable side without me having to say anything so why not now? Why couldn't they see his tight grip on my waste or the possessive nicknames he calls me to remind me that I belong to him? How could they not have seen the look of horror on my face when I saw him in the Forman's kitchen?

I've never had to explain my fears and insecurities, Steven just knew. He knew I was scared of being alone, that I was scared of trusting him and that I was scared he would hurt me. How, when there was always someone who knew, do I tell my best friend what's wrong? Would she even believe me. 10 minutes ago she thought I was a monster for what I did to my baby.

I look up at her "I got the life I thought I always wanted but... it's not what I wanted and it's not how I imagined"

Donna frowns "Jackie... what do you mean? Andrew seems like a great guy."

I scoff "and Mr Forman is a people person" My voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Hey Jackie, Andrew is asking what's taking you so long?" Eric asks as he appears at the doorway.

"I'm ready now" I pick up my bags, taking a deep breath as I prepare to pretend to be Andrews doting wife again.

"Jackie we need to finish this conversation" Donna points out.

I force a smile "I have to get back to my husband"

Eric takes my bags from me and leads the way as we all head back downstairs. "Jackie, you and Andrew should come to our party tomorrow night. It's a pre-wedding thing for just close friends and family"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

We walk out to the front of the house where Andrew is waiting in his car. I can see from the look on his face that he's angry with me. Well, I did run away to Point place. I expected this but I just hoped I had more time with my family so I could clear my head.

I turn to Eric and Donna with my best fake smile plastered on my face "so I'll see you both at your party tomorrow." I take the bags from Eric and throw them in the trunk of the car before climbing in the front seat.

Andrew leans across and kisses me on the cheek, his hand on my thigh and squeezing it so tight I know there'll be a bruise. "We've got a lot to talk about at the hotel."

I nod at him as I stare out the window, seeing the backs of Donna and Eric as they walk back inside. Eric has his arm around her and Donnas head is on his shoulder. There's nothing but love between them.

After a car ride of a silence and pretending to be a perfect married couple as we checked into our hotel, we finally enter our room and we're left alone. Andrew places the bags on the floor and takes his jacket off which he hangs up on the door. He then turns to look at me "how dare you! How dare you run away to this town!!" He pushes me back against the wall, one hand around my neck stopping me from breathing. "I've given you the perfect life where you want for nothing and this is how you repay me?! By running back to these people?!"

I try to push him back so I can breath again but he doesn't move until he's finished shouting and he only does that so he can slap me across the face. I fall to ground, gasping for air and clutching my face while Andrew just walks towards me and lifts his foot to kick me straight in the stomach.

The pain is like nothing I've ever felt before. My stomach hasn't recovered from all the trauma from the last week so this is enough to make me scream out in pain. That just makes him do it again. One thing I've learnt is not to scream or cry when Andrews angry because it'll just make it worse.

"That should teach you a lesson. Your my wife. Your mine. Not any of them other boys, mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the wait. I'm a student and I work. That's all I can say to defend myself. There is also the fact that I was confused for a while about where to exactly go with this story. I know what I want to happen but I couldn't decide how to get there. I think I know now. I actually wrote this chapter a few weeks ago but I was still deciding where to go with the rest of the story so I didn't publish it. I really hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

I'm awake, dressed and out the hotel long before Andrew has woken up. I needed to get out of there and away from him. It took me a while to cover the bruise on my cheek and there is a pain down my abdomen but I can pretend everything's normal. I've been doing it our whole relationship.

I can't stay here, I can't stay with him. He's a monster, a murderer. If I stay with him then I'll die. I'll be his perfect wife this weekend for Donna and Eric's wedding but then I need to get away from him. I don't care where I have to go. I don't care if I'm homeless and penniless, as long as he's nowhere near me.

I climb out of my cab and onto the pavement outside the Forman's house. Just being here, I feel safer. I walk down the drive and through the back door to see Steven at the kitchen table. "Where is everyone?" I ask him.

He looks up from his cereal. "Some last-minute wedding things. You wanna sit?"

I nod and sit in one of the chairs across from him. "I thought you had your own apartment?"

He nods "I do but I hang out here a lot cause they're my family. Plus, Mrs. Foreman likes to feel like she has a kid to fuss over"

I smile at him "you've always been surprisingly thoughtful"

Hyde shrugs "the Forman's have been like my parents" he pushes his empty bowl away from him and sighs "So your husband seems like an interesting guy"

I tense at the mention of Andrew. This could be my chance. I just need to get the words out. I open my mouth, prepared to tell him everything "He's okay I guess."

"It's kind of weird that you turned up here without him. Especially after what happened"

"I needed a break. I needed to go somewhere to clear my head." This isn't technically a lie. I just don't mention the fact that I was running for my life not going on vacation.

"Jackie, I'm really sorry." He's looking right at me with genuine concern in his eyes and I know that he truly is sorry. I really wish I could tell him everything but the words just won't come out. "You would've been a really good mom."

I look down and starts messing with my hands "I was so scared that I'd have kids and be just like my mom. That I'd care more about my appearance and having fun than my kid. Then I was pregnant and I could feel myself falling in love with the baby inside me and I knew that I would do anything I could to protect it." There are tears forming in my eyes as I think about it but I don't stop. I look back up at him "She was a girl"

Steven reaches his hand across the table and clutches mine "shit Jackie. I'm so sorry."

I look at our hands, feeling an immediate comfort from him. "It's fine. These things happen, right?"

"It's not fine. I was an ass to you yesterday, I just assumed I knew your whole life. That little girl would've been the luckiest kid to have you as a mom."

I smile at him. He knows exactly how to make me feel better. "Thank you."

"So where is the husband?"

I tense up again, moving my hands away from Stephens "Probably still at the motel"

"You know, he probably feels crappy about this too."

I clench my fist at the thought "I know exactly what he's thinking and he's not sitting around crying over my baby." I snap.

His eyes widen at my words "woah. He seemed like an okay guy"

I roll my eyes, thinking about Donna saying something similar the previous day. All I can bring myself to say is the same sarcastic comment I had said to her "And Mr Foreman is a people person" I stand up "it's funny how you all met him for about 5 minutes and immediately assumed he was an amazing guy. You would probably all believe him over me wouldn't you?"

Hyde stands up and moves towards me "What the hell are you talking about? We were all just trying to be nice to the guy. He's your husband. What happened between you? Did you have a fight?"

I sigh, running a hand through my hair "I was leaving him. I took off in the middle of the night and came here."

His eyes widen "What? Why?"

"Because….." I can feel the pain on my body from last nights beating. My body is covered In bruises from when he pushed me down the stairs. Why can't I just tell him this? Why am I so scared? I could tell him and then what? I don't have anything left. I look down "I just don't love him anymore"

There's a knock at the back door and when I turn to look, my body freezes to see Andrew standing there, knocking on the glass. He puts on his perfect smile as he slides open the door and walks inside "Hi sweetie, I was worried when I woke up"

I force a smile, feeling Stephens eyes on me "I just came to help with preparation for tonight. I didn't want to wake you"

Andrew looks at both Stephen and I. "Am I interrupting something?" His perfect 'Andrew' voice is gone for a moment and there's anger in his tone.

Hyde raises an eyebrow at Andrews tone "Just old friends catching up"

Andrew walks to my side and puts an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him "It's not really old friends is it? You're the reason my wife left. well you and that baby."

I feel sick. I can't believe he just said that. I look at Stephen who's just frowning at me in confusion "Stephen.."

"What baby?"

Andrew groans "Damn, I thought you were all caught up. Guess you didn't get to the part with the abortion."

I might faint. Why is he doing this to me? Stephen looks like he's been punched in the stomach "Please just let me explain."

He shakes his head "I think I'll just wait for Foreman downstairs" he then turns and walks down to the basement.

In that moment, watching Stephen leave, I do the bravest thing I've done the whole time I've known Andrew. I step away from him and follow Stephen. I know I'll pay for it later. He knows I'll pay for it later which is why he doesn't follow.

As soon as we're both in the basement, Hyde turns to me "is it true?"

I nod "Yes"

"When?"

"Five years ago, after that night on the couch."

He runs a hand through his curls "I can't believe this"

I step towards him but he steps back "I was heartbroken and lonely. I had no one and I was living in a motel. I didn't feel like I had any other choice."

"So, you killed it?"

"I've regretted it every day since"

"How could you do this?! Without even telling me!"

"You had just told me that I was random meaningless sex and that everyone hated me. I had never felt so alone. I was living in a motel with barely any money. Did you expect me to just have the baby and hope you'd one day realize it was a mistake and you were just protecting your feelings? I was protecting my feelings. I was so sick of being heartbroken by you. I was sick of being the butt of your jokes. I did the only thing I thought was right and then I moved to New York to start a new life. I was 19 and scared so the idea of having a baby seemed impossible to me."

Hyde sits on the couch and puts his face in his hands "I can't believe this. I can't believe this happened and I can't believe your asshole husband just told me like that" he looks up at me "Were you ever going to tell me?"

I sit down next to him "I honestly don't know. When I found out, I was so angry and hurt at how you'd treated me but I was also terrified. Then when I did it, I realized what I'd done and I've carried that guilt around ever since. Part of me didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to have that guilt. If I didn't tell you, then I'd just be your ex-girlfriend and you could move on and meet someone new. I guess that sounds pretty stupid."

He looks at me "No its pretty selfless, something I definitely didn't deserve."

"aren't you angry at me? What I did was awful."

Stephen sighs "What I did was awful too. I don't even know if I have a right to be angry. I kind of understand. I'm sorry for what I said to you that day 5 years ago. I didn't mean any of it"

I look down at the memory "it's okay. I read too much into it."

He shakes his head "No, I was just trying to be Zen because I didn't want to admit I still loved you"

"You still loved me?" I can't help but think about how different things would've been if he'd had the courage to tell me that 5 years ago. Would we still be together? would we have had our baby? would we be married? "I guess It's all in the past now."

"Maybe we should go back upstairs to your husband?" he suggests.

I sigh "Yeah I guess." Really, I just want us to stay right here in the basement and forget Andrew even exists. But I can't.

We both stand up and make our way back up the stairs to see Andrew sitting at the table, reading the paper. He looks up at us and smirks "Nice chat?"

I watch as Hyde clenches his fists "You knew exactly what you were doing telling me that" He points out. I've never heard him sound so angry.

Andrew frowns "I honestly thought my wife had you all caught up"

"Don't lie" the words have left my mouth before I can stop them. My hand immediately goes over my mouth and I can feel the glare of my husband on me.

"Jackie, why don't we forget this little incident and you can show me all around your town?" He asks me even though I know It's not up for discussion.

For some reason though, I feel safer because I'm at the Foreman's house. He can't hurt me here and he definitely can't hurt me with Stephen here. "I'm sorry Andrew, we don't really have time for that. Mrs. Foreman will be back soon and I promised I'd help her prepare for tonight."

I can see him clench his fists. It's not like him to show his anger in front of people but its also not like me to say no to him.

"I don't think Mrs. Foreman will mind us having an hour or 2 for ourselves." His act is wavering now and the anger is clear in his voice.

"Mrs. Foreman will need all hands-on deck to prepare all the food for tonight." Hyde insists.

Andrew turns to him "Well I guess Jackie is useless then because she can't cook" he puts his arm around my waist and I know it's no use arguing any more.

"Don't call her useless."

I look at Hyde, feeling a last bit of hope that he would be able to save me.

"The thing is Heidi, I can call her whatever I want. She's my wife. You're just the trailer trash who kept her entertained in high school. I'm the one she married and who's given her the life that you would never have been able to give her" he then turns and pulls me out the house with him.

I shoot Hyde a look of apology as I leave but I barely get the chance because I'm pulled out the room so quick.

Andrew is dragging me down the driveway and towards his car "How dare you?! How dare you talk to me like that?! I've been perfectly pleasant to your friends. I didn't even say anything when I arrived to find you having a moment with your ex-boyfriend."

As he's talking I'm realizing that I don't care anymore. There's nothing more he can do to me because I have nothing left. I don't care what happens to me anymore. I stop walking and yank my arm away "you had no right to tell Stephen about the baby."

He freezes in shock "What?"

"And you had no right to even speak of my poor baby girl last night when you're the one killed her. You murdered her to control me but it failed because she was the last bit of hope I had. That's gone so I don't care what happens to me anymore. You've broken every part of me now. "

"How dare you talk to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are?!" He goes to grab my arm again but I yank it away.

"I'm Jackie Burkhart and I want a divorce" That sounded good in my head but in reality, it ends with me being punched and then darkness.


End file.
